The Elementals
by Pixie Faolan
Summary: Koenma sends the Reikai Tantei to a parrallel dimension to find to people with immense yet unknown powers who will serve a greater purpose than anyone can know. Hiei x OC
1. Prologue

**Yes, I'm just full of updates today, I know…hopefully it'll last XD**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters or ideas associated with it. I DO, however, own Andi and Andy and their family as well as their friends so please no stealing my characters. **

**Enjoy the story and please review with constructive criticism or helpful ideas to stave off any possibility of writer's block.**

The Elementals

A Yu Yu Hakusho Fanfic by xXShadow-Wolf13Xx (Formerly known as xXPsychoXx)

Prologue

* * *

><p>"Hey, Koenma, what's the big deal callin' us all up here like this, huh?" Grouched a teenager with slicked back black hair wearing a green Japanese school uniform. A group of others who looked to be around his age were sitting or standing in various spots behind the green clad teen. Said teen was leaning over the desk with his hands braced on its cherry wood surface. Koenma leaned back in his chair, away from the irritated teen.<p>

"I've called you here, Yusuke, because we have a new mission and you need to be briefed." Koenma stated. The green clad teen, Yusuke, sighed and leaned back from the desk, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Speak, you little toddler." Yusuke said as he plopped ungracefully into one of the plush chairs in Koenma's office. Koenma glared at him before beginning to speak.

"There has been a recent climb in spirit energy in a dimension parallel to our own. It seems to be coming from a place in the country called Ireland, specifically at a school. From what the file says, you'll be looking for a girl and a boy, identical twins, bearing significant levels of spirit energy and another energy that we can't identify. You will be masquerading as students at this school, the Elyria Academy. We are not the only ones after her, so once you have found them, and are certain that you have found both of them, bring them back here and we will go about discovering just who, and what, they are." Koenma said.

"And how exactly are two humans, and two demons supposed to 'fit in' in a different dimension and country?" A tall red head dressed in a blue school uniform asked.

"They speak English, Kuwabara, and so do you guys, that won't be a problem, and I'm told that they have a very good fighting team at that school. I suggest you join." Koenma replied.

"Do we have a physical description or picture of the two we are supposed to locate?" Another red haired boy asked, however this one could pass for a girl with his wavy red hair and bright green eyes.

"I'm afraid we do not, Kurama, you'll just have to sense them." Koenma said with a shake of his head.

"You have anything to add, Hiei?" Kurama asked turning to the last occupant of the room. A short haired teen with black hair spiked straight up, defying all laws of gravity. He turned to look at Kurama with red eyes that looked as if they were saying 'Are you that stupid?', but remained silent.

"Does Hiei ever have anything to add?" Yusuke joked. Said red eyed teen glared at him before jumping from his perch on the window sill and walking out the door.

"The portal is already ready for you, you leave now." Koenma said as they filed out, "Botan will escort you."

The group followed a blue haired girl to glowing swirl of blue energy just hanging in the air in a forest behind Yusuke's house.

"You will find everything you need in your dorm rooms already; all you have to do is go to the office and tell them your names. They'll take care of everything alright?" She said and turned to them with a pleasant smile.

"Yeah, whatever Botan, I hate inter-dimensional travel." Yusuke groaned. With a final smile, Botan pushed him through the portal, the others followed him through.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for the prologue, I hope you like the story.<strong>

**As always, review with any comments, questions, or suggestions. And, I could always use characters, so if you would like to be in the story, shoot me a message with an idea and I'll see what I can do. Or, if you have an idea for something to happen in the story, do the same thing. **

**~Shadow Wolf (Formerly known as xXPsychoXx)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yep, next chapter already ;p And just an FYI, the rest of the story will be told in Andi's POV unless otherwise stated.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters or ideas associated with it. I DO, however, own Andi and Andy and their family as well as their friends so please no stealing my characters. **

**Enjoy the story and please review with constructive criticism or helpful ideas to stave off any possibility of writer's block.**

The Elementals

A Yu Yu Hakusho Fanfic by xXShadow-Wolf13Xx (Formerly known as xXPsychoXx)

Chapter One

I smirked as I circled my opponent in the sand. She feinted right, and then left, followed by a swift uppercut that would have slammed into my jaw had I not ducked down and knocked her legs from underneath her. I slammed my fist into her stomach, satisfied when I felt the breath leave her in a whoosh. I stood, leaving her gasping for air on the warm beach sand. I raised my hands above my head, basking in the cheers and cries of 'Andi, Andi, Andi!' I smiled and ran at my boyfriend Seamus. I tackled him into a hug, bringing us both crashing to the ground, me on top of him.

"You were amazing, Andi, you fought better than most of the guys on my team." He said, a smile dancing in his blue eyes. I smiled and pressed my lips to his in a quick kiss.

"Of course, I'm not the best for nothing." I replied with a laugh. I brushed his blonde hair from his eyes and smiled as I sat up, straddling his waist. He sat up and wrapped his arms around me, but a dark look entered his eyes when his fingers brushed the burn scar on my back. I grabbed his hands and brought them around to the front of me.

"Don't worry about it alrigh', I already dealt with him. It doesn't even hurt anymore, okay?" I said, trying to get him to calm down. Eventually the look left his eyes and he smiled at me. I smiled back and stood, pulling him with me.

"Look, I've gotta get home and deal with my mom, but I'll see you at school tomorrow for practice." I said. He nodded and pressed his lips to mine. After one last hug, I pulled away and grabbed my bag. I pulled a pair of black jeans on over my bikini bottoms and zipped a black and purple jacket up over my bikini top. I slipped my feet into the pair of black flip flops I had stolen from my twin brother Andy and began walking back to my house. Half way there I slid my earphones into my ears and pulled my hood up, blasting 'Scream Aim Fire' by Bullet for My Valentine as I walked the last few blocks to the house I shared with my mom and other siblings, when they weren't with dad.

Right as I was about to open the front door, someone grabbed my shoulder and turned me around to face them, pulling my headphones out in the process.

"Oh it's you. You and your brother look scarily alike from the back." Said the annoyingly obnoxious voice of Colleen, my brother's girlfriend.

"What do you want Colleen?" I asked with a sneer.

"If you see Andrew, tell him that he's lucky to have me in his life and if he doesn't call me soon I will walk right out of it and never come back." She huffed before turning and walking off of my front porch. I rolled my eyes and put one of my earbuds back in before turning and opening the door. I was assaulted by my mom as soon as I walked in.

"Andrea, darling, come into the living room and see what I've got for you." She said. I grimaced. I could tell I wasn't going to like this. I followed my overly hyper mom into the living room and nearly gagged at what she was holding up for my inspection. A floor length pale _pink_ dress that looked like it was made entirely out of lace ruffles. I cringed.

"This would look just marvelous on you at the debutante ball." She gushed as she held the dress up to her own petite figure.

"Sorry mum, I don't do ruffles, or lace, or pink. That's three strikes and the dress is out, mum. I will never wear that." I said before abruptly turning away and stomping up the stairs to my room. Once there I leaned back against the door and closed my eyes, when would she learn that she will not make me into a friggin debutante? I nearly jumped out of my skin at the amused voice that spoke from the direction of my bed.

"Mum showed you the dress?" it asked. My eyes snapped open and I glared at my twin brother.

"What the hell, Andy? I thought you were with the others at dad's house." I said. He smiled at me and shook his head, his dark red and black hair hung down in his eyes and he brushed it away.

"Nah, mum thinks I'm over there, and da' thinks I'm already at Elyria. I'm actually going to Tokyo for a little while with my band. We got a gig over there and if the right people see us we could hit it big." He said with a devious smirk.

"Wait, what about Elyria, they'll call when you don't show up." I said as I turned off my iPod and dropped it on top of my dresser along with my phone.

"That's where you come in; I want you to call them and say I have some sort of virus and will be out for three weeks." He said, he almost sounded like he was pleading. I dropped my duffle bag on the floor by my bed and looked at him incredulously as I sat down next to him.

"Are you bloody serious, D?" I asked.

"Would I ask if I wasn't? I would ask Devlin or Keagan to pretend to be da' but you know they wouldn't do it." He said. He sounded desperate now.

"Fine," I said, "but you owe me big time, Andy."

He smiled and wrapped me in a bone crushing hug.

"I'll make sure to thank you publicly when I'm famous I swear." He said before standing up and opening the widow. I watched as he climbed down the trellis that ran next to my window. I laughed when I heard his whispered curse; he must've found the thorns on the creeping roses. I yawned as I turned my attention from the window to my bathroom. I needed a shower and then I was going to bed. I checked the time on my phone as I pulled pajamas from my dresser, it was already nine, I missed dinner. Oh well, I'll just eat a big breakfast before school tomorrow. I showered and dressed quickly before slipping into bed and getting lost in unconsciousness.

I groaned and rolled over as the blaring sound of my alarm filled the room. I didn't want to get up and I sure as hell didn't want to go to fucking school.

"Andrea dear, wake up or you'll be late for school!" My mom yelled up the stairs. I groaned and threw the blankets from my form. I got out of bed slowly, wincing as the cold hardwood floor touched my bare feet. I shuffled tiredly into the bathroom for a quick shower. Five minutes later I walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a fluffy dark purple towel and began searching through my clothes for something to wear. Finally I settled on a pair of black jeans with rips in the knees held up by a black and hot pink pyramid studded belt and a hot pink Avril Lavigne t-shirt. I put thirteen black and red sex bracelets on each wrist and silver skull ring on my right middle finger. I shoved my feet into black and red Etnie skater shoes and stuffed my wallet, phone, switchblade, and iPod into my pockets.

"Where'd my bag go?" I mumbled to myself as I towel dried my hair. I finally spotted it in the bottom of my closet. Content that I knew where my bag was, I went back to the bathroom to finish my look. I brushed my teeth quickly and lined my eyes thickly with black eyeliner. I rubbed a little gel into my hair and messed it up so that it was in my usual messy style, a mirror of my brother, Andy's hair, minus the black streaks. I put a black captive bead ring in the piercing on the right side of my bottom lip, and two black cone tipped curved barbells in my left eyebrow. Black hoops went all the way up the outer edge of my right ear, with a black and green horizontal industrial at the top. I put a silver captive bead ring in the tragus piercing in my left ear as well as a red and black cone tipped circular barbell in the conch piercing just across from the tragus. A black industrial pierced through the top of my left ear with a red captive bead ring just below it. I put in my black dragon belly ring and silver tongue bar. Once I was satisfied with my appearance, I left the bathroom, grabbing my bag before leaving my bedroom and stomping down the stairs.

"Finally, Andrea, you'll have to hurry or you'll be late, you only have ten minutes until you have to be at school." My mom said as I stomped into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a pop tart before grabbing my keys and leaving the house, slamming the door behind me. I practically ran to school, making it there just seconds before the bell rang. Stupid summer school, luckily today was my last day of classes before I could focus on practice. I walked tiredly to my first period class and slumped down in my seat, pulling my pop tart from my bag and beginning to eat it. Classes were boring and uneventful that day, and before I knew it the school day was over and it was time for the girl's fighting team to practice. I entered the locker room and was met with the rest of my team.

"Hey girls, hurry up, I've got some new moves and we need all the time we can get to practice." I said as I yanked open my locker and dropped my bag into it. I pulled out a black t-shirt and a pair of black and red basketball shorts and changed quickly, putting all of my clothes into my locker and slamming the door shut. We all made our way to the gym for practice, but nearly fell over when we got there.

"Why," I asked with barely controlled rage, "Is the boy's basketball team practicing in _our_ gym during _our_ practice time?"

"Because, the headmaster cut the funding for our fighting team so that the boy's fighting team could prepare better." Anya, one of my teammates said, holding a piece of paper up for me to see. I growled.

"Well then, we'll just have to join the boy's team now won't we?" I hissed, crumbling the paper in my hand. I turned around and led them, holding my anger under as tight a reign as I could, as we went to confront the boy's team coach.

"Oi, Coach McCullen, why in the seven hells did they cut the fundin' for the girl's fightin' team?" I raged as I spun him around to face me. My Irish accent got the better of me as my anger slowly escaped my control. The coach sneered at me and I glared.

"Because, Miss Griffin, the boy's team is better than yours and requires more funding for competitions." He said with a smug grin on his lips. I growled lowly in my throat.

"Well, then, we'll just have ta join your team then, won' we?" I replied, anger laced in my words. His eyes got wide and he burst out laughing. We had garnered the attention of the boys by this time and they were all gathered around us, Seamus standing at the front of the pack.

"Didja hear tha' boys? Miss Griffin here thinks I should let her and the girls join our team because theirs got cut." Coach McCullen said through barely contained laughter. I glared harder at them as they began laughing; I glared particularly hard at Seamus.

"Wha' the bloody hell are you laughin' a' Seamus?" I growled, "Jus' yesterday you were sayin', and I quote, 'you fought better than most of the guys on my team'." He shut up quickly and looked around at his teammates, bumbling for an excuse.

"Please, I was just saying that to make you happy, you know bein' my girlfriend and all." He said with a laugh.

"I mean, there's no way that a girl can fight as good as a guy, you don't have the muscle mass or endurance to keep up with a guy." He added. I glared at him so hard that they all backed off from the killer intent that I was emanating.

"You think tha' do ya?" I asked menacingly. He nodded, not trusting his voice. I smirked.

"Fine, in tha' case, you can forget about bein' my boyfriend." I said. Without another word I turned my back on them and walked out, my team following close behind me.

I stormed back into the locker room and changed quickly before leaving just as angry as I had entered. I raged all the way home, nearly snapping at my mom when she held another dress up for me to judge. I growled.

"But, Andrea, I'm sure Seamus would love to see you in it." She said as a last resort. My eyes narrowed.

"Well too bad, I just broke up with his sorry feckin' arse." I hissed. Her eyes widened in shock.

"But why? Seamus is such a nice boy." She said, stars in her eyes. I grimaced.

"Then why don't you date him if you like him so much, Mathair." I said as I stormed up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door behind me. I was lucky it didn't come off its hinges. I let out a frustrated breath as I leaned against my door.

"Wha' am I goin' to do?" I asked myself quietly. Then, an idea formed. I remembered that I was supposed to call Elyria for Andy and tell them he was sick and would be out for three weeks. Instead, I'd go in his place, after all we are identical twins, I could pull it off. Then I could join the Elyria team and beat Seamus' team when they fight in three weeks. I smirked, now I just needed to make a phone call to the one guy who could turn me into my brother.

I threw my bag to the floor and pulled my cell phone from my pocket. I scrolled through the contacts until I found who I was looking for.

"Come on, pick up already dammit." I said as I listened to it ring.

"Hello?" I heard as the phone was answered.

"Rowan, I need a favor." I said. I heard him sigh, I knew he was probably thinking it was another one of my pranks and I needed him to buy some stuff that I wasn't legally allowed to purchase.

"Alrigh' wha' do ya need?" He asked.

"I need ya ta turn me inta my brother." I said. There was silence on the other end.

"You want me ta wha'?" He asked. I could hear the shock in his voice.

"You heard me." I said, leaving no room for argument.

"Why do ya want me ta turn ya inta yer brother?" He asked, incredulous.

"Because, the school cut the fundin' for the girl's fightin' team and Coach McCullen won't let us join the boy's team. My brother's goin ta Japan for a gig and won't be back for three weeks. I'm gonna take his place so he doesn't get in trouble and I'm gonna join the boy's team there and prove that I can do it." I explained. He was silent for a bit then heaved a sigh.

"Alrigh' come to the salon and I'll get started. There's no use tryin' ta talk ya outta this." He said.

"Thank you sooo much, Rowan. I'll be there in ten minutes." I said, grabbing a picture of my brother off of the top of my dresser.

"Alrigh', see ya soon then." He said before he hung up. I pushed the end button on my phone and shoved it back into my pocket. Then, after making sure I had everything I needed, I turned and left the room. I made my way quietly down the stairs and slipped out the door before my mother even noticed I had come down the stairs. Ten minutes later, I was walking into the salon to be greeted by my blonde haired, slate grey eyed friend Rowan Connelly. He led me to a salon chair and sat me down. I handed him the picture of my brother and he glanced at it thoughtfully.

"Well, it looks like ya both have the same hairstyle, so all I'll have ta do is dye in the black streaks." He said. I nodded.

"Just do whatever it takes to turn me into my brother." I said. He nodded and got to work.

Two hours later, and I couldn't tell the difference between the picture of my brother and my own reflection. My hair was identical to his, down to the very last strand of black, and my makeup had been removed. The only real difference was my piercings, I had several more than he did, and the fact that I had D-cup boobs to hide.

"Nice, Rowan, now, how do I get the whole flat chest thing goin' on?" I asked. He responded by pulling out a roll of ace bandages. I nodded.

"Alrigh', and I won' have ta take my earrings out because they've never seen Andy before, so they don' know wha' he looks like. My earrings aren't very girly ta begin with, and I've seen guys with piercings like mine before." I said as I stood, shoving the picture of my brother into my back pocket.

"Wha' about the voice?" Rowan asked. I smirked.

"Wha' about it?" I asked, deepening my voice into a perfect imitation of my brother's.

"How did ya do tha'? Ya sounded jus' like him." He asked, amazed.

"Years of practice, he can imitate me to." I answered. He shook his head.

"Tha's jus' a little freaky." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, by the way, can you give me a lift to Elyria tomorrow?" I asked. He nodded.

"Alrigh', pick me up at ten, I'll be ready by then." I said.

"Alrigh', see ya then, Andi." He said with a wave as I turned to leave. I lifted a hand in farewell and walked out of the store. I rushed back to my house and searched for my mom.

"Mum," I yelled.

"In the kitchen." She replied.

"Hey, mum, I'm gonna go to da's house tomorrow, 'kay. I'm gonna spend some time with him and my brothers and sisters. I've missed them a lot." I said as I poked my head in from the hallway. She didn't turn from the stove as she answered me.

"Alright dear, but be careful, and will you try to learn something from your sisters? I'll expect to see you at the fair to support your sisters, and you'll be participating in one of the events." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, ma, whatever." I sighed.

"Are you goin' ta eat tonight, Andrea?" She asked.

"No, ma, I already ate with some friends." I replied. She sighed.

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning." She said. I didn't respond, merely turned on my heel and sped up the stairs so I could pack for Elyria. Luckily, half of my wardrobe had actually been stolen from my brothers, so I didn't really need to worry about sneaking into his room and stealing clothes. I packed all of the clothes that I had that looked like they belonged on a guy, which was pretty much all of it except for stuff that my mom picked out. I packed plenty of ace bandages and I hid a package of tampons in the secret compartment I had made in my bag for my knives, which were currently in the compartment. I put my fighting gloves in the bag as well. I snuck into my brother's bathroom and stole his Axe Phoenix shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and deodorant and packed them in my bag. Gonna pretend to be a guy gotta smell like a guy. I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste and shoved them into the bag as well as a hairbrush, not that I use one much.

"Alrigh', I think tha's everythin'." I said to myself as I glanced around, looking for anything I might've forgotten.

"Ah, tennis shoes, they probably won't let me practice if I'm wearing my boots." I said as I grabbed a pair of black and red basketball shoes and shoved them into the bag before zipping it up. Satisfied that I had everything I needed, I stripped out of my clothes and put on a pair of purple sweatpants before slipping into bed. I yawned and snuggled deeper into my red sheets, slowly succumbing to the darkness of unconsciousness.

**As always, review with any comments, questions, or suggestions. And, I could always use characters, so if you would like to be in the story, shoot me a message with an idea and I'll see what I can do. Or, if you have an idea for something to happen in the story, do the same thing. **

**~Shadow Wolf (Formerly known as xXPsychoXx)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Another chapter up, finally, now that midterms are over, I have a four day weekend and decided that it would be perfect time to update.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters or ideas associated with it. I DO, however, own Andi and Andy and their family as well as their friends so please no stealing my characters. **

**Enjoy the story and please review with constructive criticism or helpful ideas to stave off any possibility of writer's block.**

The Elementals

A Yu Yu Hakusho Fanfic by xXShadow-Wolf13Xx (Formerly known as xXPsychoXx)

Chapter Two

* * *

><p>I woke with a start as my phone blared 'Scream' by Avenged Sevenfold. I groggily walked over to my dresser and turned off my alarm. I checked the time. Nine in the morning, I had an hour to get ready to go to Elyria.<p>

I yawned and walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower, making sure to grab the bag I had packed with all of my toiletries last night. I turned the water on to let it get hot before I pulled out the shampoo, conditioner, and body wash and placed them on a shelf in the shower. I stripped out of my pajamas and slipped into the shower, not caring as the scalding water made my skin turn fire engine red.

Heat never bothered me anymore, I thought, as I began lathering my hair with shampoo. Ever since the incident, heat never bothered me. You'd think, after having been burned enough to leave a scar, I'd fear fire, but I don't. I've noticed that anytime I'm really upset, all I have to do is pull out my lighter and begin flipping it, watching the flame come and go makes all my problems seem to disappear. It's strange in a way, but I've never questioned it. I rinsed the shampoo from my hair and washed it again before conditioning it and washing my body.

Once I was rinsed off, I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a fluffy black towel around myself. I dried off quickly and pulled on a pair of black boy shorts and a matching sports bra. Then I grabbed a roll of bandages and began to wind them tightly around my chest until I was almost as flat chested as my brother. Then I pulled on a pair of baggy black jeans with rips in the knees, held up by a black and red studded belt. I pulled a black t-shirt out of my suitcase and pulled it on. It was loose fitting, and had a red dragon design on it and kanji that read 'Death Flame'. I put black ankle socks on my feet and shoved my feet into a pair my brother's black and red DC skate shoes.

I returned to the bathroom and towel dried my hair, ruffling it up and putting a little gel in it so it wouldn't frizz. Then I brushed my teeth and put on deodorant before repacking my bag of toiletries and leaving the bathroom. I shoved the bag of toiletries into my suitcase along with a pair of standard issue Magnum combat boots. I clipped my keys to my wallet chain and clipped the chain to my belt before shoving my wallet into my back pocket. I put my knife, lighter, phone, and iPod into my pockets before grabbing my bag and leaving the room.

Mom wasn't up yet, thankfully, so I grabbed an apple as I passed through the kitchen. I checked the time, two till ten. I walked out the front door, locking it behind me, and leaned my bag against the front porch railing. I hopped up onto the railing and sat with my back against a column, leg bent in front of me, foot resting on the railing and elbow resting on my knee, my other leg was hanging next to the railing. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, waiting for Rowan to show up and running through various scenarios of how the day could play out.

I didn't have to wait long. Rowan pulled up shortly after I had closed my eyes and honked his horn to get my attention. My eyes snapped open and I slid my gaze over to his black Nissan Skyline. With a sigh I hopped off the railing and grabbed my bag before making my way over to his car. I opened the back seat and shoved my bag in, then slipped into the front passenger seat.

"Damn," He said as he pulled away from the curb, "if I didn't know better I'd say you were your brother." I chuckled.

"Hell yeah, man, you know I can pull this shit off." I said, lowering my voice to a perfect imitation of my brother, which luckily isn't really that much lower than my own voice since I have an unusually low voice for a girl. He shook his head at me as we sped off down the road towards Elyria.

"Ya know, I heard that Elyria is getting a group of exchange students from Japan this year." He said as we drew closer to the school. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and grunted.

"Maybe you'll end up rooming with one." He said, with a smirk, "I heard from some of the girls that some of them are pretty hot."

"Wha' ya think I'm gonna fall for one or somethin'? I'm only here for one thing, tha's to join the team and beat Seamus and his idiots at their own damn game." I growled, "I'm not gonna do something stupid like get a crush on my roommate and make everyone think Andy's gay."

"Just makin' sure, D, no need ta bite my head off." He said with a chuckle as he pulled up in front of the school. We both got out of the car and I grabbed my bag from the back.

"Good luck, Andi." He said with a grin. I smirked and nodded.

"Thanks Rowan, see ya later man." I said, making sure I sounded like my brother. He nodded and slid back into his car before pulling away from the curb and driving off. I turned and walked into the school and began searching for the office. After a short search, I found it. I stepped in and was met by the sight of a woman with raven black hair sitting behind a desk. Her long, acrylic nails clacked against the keys of the computer she was focused on. She wore purple framed glasses in front of sea foam green eyes.

"Excuse me, my name is Andrew Griffin, I'm here to collect my dorm key and schedule." I said, clearing my throat. Her gaze snapped up at the sound of my voice. She nodded once and began searching through the stack of papers on her desk as I walked closer to the desk. After a moment she held a piece of paper out to me. I took it and glanced over it while she began searching through drawers, probably looking for the key.

The paper stated my brother's name, age, and grade at the top of the page, just below that my room number was printed. The rest of the page was blank except for the grid showing my classes and which rooms they were located in as well as who taught them.

"Here is your key, Mr. Griffin. Have a nice day." The woman said, handing me a silver key on a black key ring. I nodded my thanks and clipped the key on with the rest of my keys. I glanced at my room number one more time before folding the paper up and shoving it in my back pocket. I began walking through the hallways, searching for my room. Finally after twenty minutes of searching, I found it and slid the key into the lock. It clicked open and I twisted the knob opening the door and shutting it behind me. I dropped my bag onto the only bed that hadn't been claimed in the room and looked at the four guys that had been staring at me since I had walked in.

"Sup?" I asked. They were an odd looking bunch, I had to admit. One of them could easily pass for a girl, with his long, slightly spiky red hair and vibrant green eyes. He was wearing a pair of loose fitting jeans and a silver t-shirt.

Another looked like a normal delinquent, slicked back black hair, black skinny jeans and a green button up shirt open to reveal a white wife beater underneath. Brown eyes held a defiant glint; he was a typical street punk. Another had short ginger hair that reminded me of Elvis, he was wearing loose jeans and a blue t-shirt. Compared to me, he was a giant, he had to have been well over six feet tall, and he had brown eyes.

The last one was shorter than the others, but sadly, still taller than my five foot two frame by about an inch. His hair added to his height, seeing as it spiked straight up defying every law of gravity I had ever known. A white starburst brightened up the front of his pitch black hair. He was wearing a black wife beater and black jeans held up by a black and silver studded belt, his feet were encased in black combat boots, nothing really unusual, but he gave off an aura of such authority, that it made me think twice about him. A white bandana was tied around his forehead, and his eyes were as red as blood and set in a firm glare. He seemed disinterested, as if the glare was just a natural look that he slipped into.

"Hey." The boy with the slicked back hair answered, the others didn't say anything.

"Well, name's Andy, which one of you is my roommate?" I asked bluntly. The one with the gravity defying hair glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. I guess he was then.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say it's the dude with the gravity defying hair. Am I gonna get any names anytime soon?" I said, when no one said anything.

"My apologies," said the red haired feminine looking guy, "my name is Kurama Minamino, and this is Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, and Hiei Jaganshi."

"Ah, you must be the foreign exchange students I heard about. It's nice ta meet ya." I said. They all seemed to open up more after that, except the short one, Hiei, he was just as silent.

"Yeah, know what I just noticed, we finally know someone who's our age and shorter than you, Shrimp." The tall one, Kazuma, said glancing between me and Hiei. I growled and their eyes snapped to me.

"Call me short again and I'll beat you into the next dimension." I growled between clenched teeth, just barely controlling my voice to sound like my brother. Height was always a sore spot for my brother and I, being the shortest in the family will do that to you.

"You think you can beat up Kuwabara? You fight?" Yusuke, the punk, said incredulously. I rolled my eyes.

"Hell yeah, they called me Dragon on my old team because of my speed and strength." I said as I pulled my gloves out of my bag and set them on the nightstand next to my bed. Their eyes widened, I noticed Kurama share a glance with Hiei.

"You guys know when the tryouts for the fighting team are?" I asked after a bit of silence had passed.

"Hn, they're tomorrow after classes." Hiei said, speaking for the first time since I had entered the room. He had a deep voice, a voice that I tried and failed to tell myself was not sexy.

"Aight, you all tryin' out to?" I asked. I got a round of nods. I smirked.

"Well then, we'll see how it plays out." I said. They stared at me for a moment then, and I was afraid they had noticed something that made them realize I was a girl, until Yusuke spoke.

"Dude, you and Hiei are scarily alike, you know that." He said, glancing between Hiei and me. I rolled my eyes.

"Tch, whatever." I said before turning my attention to the scene outside the window. I zoned out as I reclined on my bed, one leg bent toward me as I leaned up against the wall, my elbow resting on my knee and my gaze focused past them at the scene outside the window. I missed whatever little exchange they had for the most part, only catching the words, 'Very high spirit energy' and 'Elemental, almost demonic, but can't be sure'. I refocused on the four guys after a bit, only to find that all but Hiei had been watching me.

"Wha'?" I asked at their strange looks.

"I had asked you about your family, but you were zoned out." Kurama said politely.

"Oh, sorry, I do that a lot. I have five siblings. Twins run in my family, so each of my siblings have twins. Me and my sister Andrea, our older brothers Devlin and Keagan, and our younger sisters Michaela and Aislinn. Our parents are divorced, so we go back and forth between houses each year." I said.

"Damn, that's a big family, is it hard having so many siblings." Kuwabara asked. I shook my head.

"Not really. We're all pretty close. The only real issues are between our mom and dad; they never agree and always fight if they are near each other. That's why Dad lives on one side of town and Mom lives on the other." I answered.

"That must get bad during holidays then." Yusuke said.

"Not really, me and my siblings tend to avoid those though. Most the time we're down watching the fights at the martial arts tournaments." I explained. He nodded.

"Well, it's getting late and we have classes tomorrow, Yusuke, Kuwabara, I think we should head to our own rooms." Kurama said, standing from his position seated in a desk chair. The others two stood as well.

"Yeah, catch you guys later, Hiei, Andy." Yusuke said as he left the room followed by Kuwabara and Kurama. I sighed as I watched them leave. It appeared that my roommate and I would not be talking very much, seeing as he didn't talk much. This was a horrible time for my insomnia to kick in, and I grunted when it did. I hadn't moved from my position on my bed, leaning against the wall and staring out the window. I watched the sun set with little enthusiasm, seeing my eyes brighten in my reflection on the glass of the window as the darkness grew deeper. There were no lights on in the room, but the moon was full casting the room in a silvery light.

Hiei and I had sat for a while in silence, neither feeling the urge to break it. It was neither comfortable nor uncomfortable, it merely was. After a while, I glanced over ad saw that Hiei had fallen asleep. The sun had been down for hours by then. And I checked the time, five in the morning. Good time to take a shower so that I wasn't caught by guys. I stood quietly and pulled an outfit out of my suitcase along with a towel before quietly making sure Hiei was still asleep. He looked so calm when he was asleep, I noticed, so serene, as if all his troubles didn't exist wherever it is that the sleep takes him. Kind of like I feel when I stare at fire, I mused as I turned quietly and left the room.

I found the showers, thankfully devoid of any guys. I undressed quickly and stepped under the stream of water before it even had the chance to heat up. I held in my shriek at the coldness of it. I washed and shaved quickly, I would never wear shorts around the guys so they didn't see my hairless legs. When I was finished I turned off the water and got out quickly, drying off and dressing in record time. I fixed my hair and brushed my teeth. I was dressed in a pair of red acid wash jeans and a black Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt. Hiei and Yusuke walked in just as I was finishing with my hair.

"Mornin' Andy." Yusuke said with a slight wave.

"Ohayo Yusuke, Hiei." I said with a smirk. His eyes went wide.

"You speak Japanese?" He spluttered. I smirked and nodded.

"Yeah, my parents made me and my sister study a foreign language. Mom wanted us to take French so we took Japanese instead." I said in near perfect Japanese, with minor issues with my accent. Kurama and Kuwabara picked that moment to walk in.

"Were you just speaking Japanese?" Kuwabara, the idiot, asked.

"Hai." I said. His eyes grew wide. I smirked and shook my head.

"Now, I'm gonna go get my stuff for class so I'll see ya later." I said as I slipped out between Kuwabara and Kurama. I sped back to my dorm room and grabbed my phone, wallet, keys, iPod, switchblade, and lighter, placing them in their proper places before grabbing my back pack, I stole my brother's old one, and slinging it over my right shoulder. I checked the time and noticed that I had twenty minutes before I had to be in class, so I walked down to the cafeteria for some breakfast.

Ten minutes after I had gotten my food, I was joined by Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara. We sat in relative silence as we ate, Kuwabara and Yusuke could put a vacuum to shame with the way they ate, but luckily I was used to that with my older brothers and their 'who can eat the most the fastest' competitions. Sad thing was they always lost against me. I smirked as I watched them, and then continued eating my breakfast. It seemed as if this was a normal occurrence, since neither Kurama nor Hiei reacted to it other than a rolling of the eyes from Kurama and a disgusted grunt from Hiei. I laughed internally; this was going to be a very interesting three weeks. The bell for first period rang and I groaned, my first period was calculus. I pulled myself to my feet and waited for them to join me.

"So, Andy, what's your first period?" Yusuke asked as the five of us walked down the hall.

"Calculus, boring as fuck, but easy. I'll probably just sleep through it." I said as we walked. He stared. I lifted my pierced left eyebrow.

"Wha' you starin' at?" I asked.

"You think calculus is easy?" He asked, incredulous.

"Hn, your point?" I replied. He shook his head. I glanced at the others and noticed that Hiei was almost smirking.

"Looks like we're all goin' to the same place then, hey, lemme see your schedule." Yusuke said as we got closer to the Calculus room. I pulled it out and he snatched it from my hand. He handed it back after a few minutes, a smug grin on his face.

"Looks like we've all got the same classes, your schedule is the exact same as ours." Yusuke said.

"Wow, they don't normally do that." I said as we walked into the classroom. I immediately made a beeline for the desk in the very back left corner of the classroom, right next to a window, and farthest from all of the places that the teacher frequents. The perfect spot for me. Yusuke sat next to me, with Kuwabara on his other side, Hiei in front of me, and Kurama in front of Yusuke.

The class was completely boring, but that's pretty much how the whole day went. In every class we sat in the same seats, and since it was the second day we pretty much did a whole lot of nothing. I spent every class period staring out the window, and sneaking glances at Hiei, not that anyone else would ever know that. Not my fault he's sexy, and not my fault I like bad boys. It is, however, my fault that I can't try anything because at the moment, I'm pretending to be my brother.

I shook my head at my crazy thoughts as I made my way to the Elyria Black Dragon Fighting team tryouts. I had stopped by my dorm to drop off my school stuff and change into a pair of black sweats with a red dragon coiling up the left leg and a black t-shirt that said 'Andi' on the back in red just above a large number thirteen, also red. I wrapped both arms from the first knuckle of each finger all the way to my elbows in bandages. I rushed through the halls, running to make it in time. I made it with five minutes to spare, falling in line between Yusuke and Hiei.

"Glad you could make it, Andy." Yusuke said without turning to look at me.

"Hn." I grunted. That got Yusuke to look at me. When he did, something of my appearance must've shocked him because he froze up, then nudged Kurama and Kuwabara then gestured to me. They must've seen it to because they both did a double take.

"Hiei." Kurama said quietly. I glanced at the black haired boy. He looked over at Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara and raised an eyebrow. I couldn't help but notice that he looked hot like that.

"What are you morons gawking at?" He asked, annoyance clear in his tone. They gestured at something on my person. I was starting to worry that something was revealing my femininity to them. Hiei looked where they were pointing and even his eyes widened, only slightly but still. Hiei schooled his features quickly, however, I was annoyed.

"Alrigh' tha's it." I growled, "You're gonna tell me wha' yer starin' a' now or I'm gonna hafta kick yer ass Urameshi." They all snapped back to themselves then.

"Sorry, Andy, you just really freaked us out a bit with the bandaged arms." Yusuke said. I held back a chuckle and rolled my eyes.

"Tha'? Tha's what had you all wide eyed? I do tha' for all my fights, competition fights and trainin' fights. It protects my knuckles, somewhat." I said. Kurama held back a laugh and Yusuke shook his head.

"You are one strange dude, Andy." Yusuke said. I smirked.

"You have no idea." I replied just as the coach walked into the gym.

"Alrigh' then, I am the coach of the Elyria Black Dragons. My name is of little importance. You will refer to me as Sir or Coach and that is all. At the end of these tryouts you will know whether you are a substitute or a starting fighter. Welcome to hell, boys." He said as he walked up to face us.

He put us through rigorous training exercises until I was about ready to drop dead where I stood. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama looked like they had barely broken a sweat though. I shook my head at the unfairness of it all. I watched as the coach went down the line saying who was placed as what. I growled when he said I was a substitute. That was just a nice way of saying, I was good enough to make the team, but would probably never get to fight a match unless everyone else was injured or unable to fight for some reason.

I felt anger rise in my blood like fire as I watched him walk away. The guys had all made starting fighter positions. I could sense them standing behind me, I didn't know how, but I could. I was too preoccupied with controlling my anger to move. I reached into the pocket of my sweat pants, and once I was sure we were the only five people in the room, I pulled my Zippo out and began flicking it open and shut. Watching the flame flare to life then disappear only to flare back up when I flicked it back open calmed me down enough that I could move from my position. I flicked the lighter one last time before shoving it back into my pocket and leaving the room.

I didn't return to my dorm room either. I didn't know where I was going, just that I was going somewhere, anywhere. I found myself reclined on a tree limb overlooking the football field. I leaned back against the trunk, my hands behind my head, and watched the stars for a while until I pulled my lighter out again. I was still angry, and I knew the only way I would calm down was to feel the flame. I unwrapped the bandage on my left arm and located the scar from the last time I had been this close to losing control of my anger.

I flicked open the lighter and the flame burst into life, illuminating the faint silvery shape of a dragon swirling from the tip of my pinkie finger up to my elbow. Slowly, I inched the flame closer to my skin, feeling the heat build as the flame made contact. I moved it up slowly, tracing the pattern of the scar as the flame danced along my arm. I could feel the anger ebbing away with the heat, a sense of calmness filling in its place. Once I could no longer feel the heat of anger, I removed the flame from my skin and extinguished it, shoving the lighter back into my pocket and wrapping the bandage around my now red and blistered skin. It would heal in a few days, but the scar would be more noticeable. Soon enough I would no longer be able to go without the bandages.

I sighed as I looked up at the moon, it was red. It unnerved me, and I felt a chill run through me for no apparent reason. I glanced down and nearly fell out of the tree. All four of them were standing there at the base of the tree, looking up at me.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked, my voice went down two octaves half way through because I had forgotten to imitate my brother.

"Not long, we just happened to look up because we heard a noise that's all." Yusuke said.

"Why were you out here in the first place?" I asked tiredly. My insomnia of the previous night had left me high and dry today. I would blame my failure at the tryouts on that.

"Running away from a mob of fangirls. I mean I like the attention and all, but I have a girlfriend back home." Yusuke said.

"Yeah, me too." Kuwabara added. I shook my head.

"Well," I said as I swung my legs over the side of the branch, "I'll see you guys in the morning then." I dropped down in front of them, landing in an almost feline crouch before standing up and ambling back towards the building. I heard them talking in low voices as I walked away, but again all I heard was bits and pieces, words like 'possibly one of our targets'. What in the seven hells did that mean?

I ignored the thought as I made my way to my dorm room. I opened the door and closed it behind me. I pulled my lighter out of my pocket and put it on my nightstand with my phone and wallet. Then, I fell into bed without even bothering to change clothes, and welcomed the calm darkness of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, review with any comments, questions, or suggestions. And, I could always use characters, so if you would like to be in the story, shoot me a message with an idea and I'll see what I can do. Or, if you have an idea for something to happen in the story, do the same thing. <strong>

**~Shadow Wolf (Formerly known as xXPsychoXx)**


End file.
